Claiming Territory
by rizzlescalzona
Summary: A/U: Arizona is Callie's best friend. Erica is her now fiance. She tells Arizona to stay away from Callie. Will she or will Arizona say how she feels? Calzona all the way. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I got this unique idea. I'm not sure you guys think it's completely amazing but in my mind it's pretty good and original. It's definitely different from most stories and if it isn't well then I didn't know that this has already been thought up but thank you. Oh by the way, there's no Mark in this, you'll see why. Here we go. :)**

Callie and Arizona had been friends for years. They were even more than friends a few times. That was until Erica Hahn arrived and ruined their times of sexual desire. Callie was in love with Erica Callie was serious for Erica so she let Arizona that their drunken nights and on-call room sessions had to stop.

Arizona was fine, or seemed to be, with ending their fling. She started having sex with almost every woman in the hospital. She was known as a bit of whore but her and Callie remained close friends. Arizona had nights where she realized that she was all alone in her queen sized bed but at those times, she would just drink some wine or go out to the bar and find someone else to seduce. She missed sleeping with Callie, because she was the only that didn't leave after the sex or the next morning but she kept her feelings to herself.

Every time that Callie had a fight with Erica, Arizona was always there for her. When Erica almost left altogether because of Izzie Stevens, Arizona convinced her to stay for Callie. So she did. But then after the car crash that Erica had caused, she chewed her out for almost costing Callie's life. That was the day where she realized that she loved Callie as more than a friend.

When she came to that realization, she stopped sleeping with anyone because she just missed Callie more every time she felt someone else taking Callie's place. But Callie was no longer hers, well she never was but at the times where they were physically together, she sure a hell felt like it.

She was there for everything and every time things got hard for Erica she tried to leave Callie. Arizona didn't think that Erica really loved Callie but she knew what Callie's feelings for Erica were and it made her upset because with all the times that Erica had upsetted her, she'd been there holding her. She always had some way to calm her down.

The night that Callie told Arizona she was going to propose to Erica, tore Arizona into little pieces. She asked her to be her maid of honor and of course she agreed because there was no way she would wreck her best friend's happiness because of her own feelings.

There were so many times where she should have told her but she didn't. The day of the shooting she knew there were feelings that were reflected because Callie put herself in front of the shooter to save Arizona and Ruby. She knew not any friend would do that. Arizona let herself break down in back of Ruby and Callie comforted her like Arizona had done so many times before.

It had been two months since Callie told Arizona that she was going to propose to Erica. She had finally proposed and Erica said yes. Callie was so happy that Arizona had to be happy for her. So she smiled and congratulated them both.

Erica had came over to Arizona as she chatted with some other people at the small get together. She pulled her out of her conversation. "Hello Arizona." She said as she pulled Arizona to the side with a smile. "Hello Erica." she responded, returning her smile.

"As you know, Callie and I are going to be getting married." Arizona nodded to her and faked a smile. "Yes I do." She stated sipping the wine from her glass.

"Since we are getting married, I want you to stay the hell away from my fiance." Erica gritted out. "If you try anything, you'll regret it, Arizona." She said before she walked back to Callie.

Arizona stood there, she couldn't be friends with her best friend anymore. Her smile fell as her world also did.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So guys, I'm updating this chapter faster than I update any other chapter because I love your reponses to this and honestly it gave me the inspiration to continue this. I will try to improve on my grammar and writing but thank you for the support so here's another chapter for you guys! :)**

It had been a week since Callie had proposed to Erica. It had also been a week since Callie had last talked to Arizona. That worried Callie. They usually talked all the time every day. She really missed her best friend and wondered why she kept avoiding her. She didn't even come into the cafeteria at lunch and Arizona was always starving by lunch time. Arizona was also ignoring her texts and every time Callie would try to make plans, Arizona either had a surgery to do or she had a date. Callie definitely didn't like the last reason that she was avoiding her.

The avoidence had gone until the day where Callie had walked into an on-call room to catch some sleep, only to find her best friend curled up on a bed, crying with her back to Callie. She locked the door behind her and went to the bed Arizona was on. Callie started rubbing her back. It calmed her down a bit, like it always did, her muscles relaxing under her fingertips. Callie always had that effect on her.

Arizona kept her back to her as Callie began to speak, "I knew something was wrong. You haven't talked to me for a week." She stated with a sigh as she laid down behind her and hugged Arizona from behind.

"I can't talk to you." Arizona managed in a mere whisper and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to talk to me about it. It's okay." Callie reassured her, hugging her closer to her.

Arizona suddenly got up and shook her head, wiping the tears off of her face. She kept her back to Callie as she reached for the door knob. She then turned back to her. "No I mean we can't talk anymore." She gestured to both of them. Arizona sighed and walked out of the room before Callie could respond.

Callie came out of the room as soon as Arizona was looking for an elevator to flee to. "Arizona, what's wrong?" She grabbed Arizona's wrist, gently to get her to look at her. Arizona avoided the eye contact and faced her.

Just as Callie did, she noticed Erica turn the corner and approached Callie. Erica kissed her cheek and smiled, "I'm going to be working all so I won't be home until the morning. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She gave Callie a look of sympathy before she glared at Arizona. She glared for a few seconds and then left.

Arizona took the oppurtunity of Erica glaring at her to leave. She didn't feel like watching them be affectionate and she couldn't stand the glare that Erica was giving her. She made her way to the nearest elevator, but before the elevator doors shut Callie appeared. The doors shut and Callie pulled the Emergency stop button and turned to Arizona.

"Why can't we talk Arizona?" Callie asked and sighed running a hand through her hair. "What changed?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing has changed. We're still friends and everything.." she still didn't look at Callie.

Callie took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. Why don't you talk to me?" She asked, tilting Arizona's chin up so she would look into her eyes.

Arizona's blue eyes finally met Callie's chocolate brown eyes. "I can't talk to because I want you to be happy, even if I'm not." Arizoona said with a tear coming down her cheek.

Callie wiped the tear away with a confused look on her face. "But you not talking to me doesn't make me happy at all. I need to talk to my best friend again.. You stopped answering my text messages Ari." The expression on Callie's face was one of extreme hurt.

"I've uh been busy.. Surgeries.. dates. You know?" Arizona offered with a nervous look on her face. Callie could see through the lie and shook her head. She knew she couldn't lie to Callie and sighed as more tears came down her face. "You're getting married. I'm happy for you because now you get the family you always wanted. And I'm still dating, which is great, really. But when you come home to an empty bed, you realize that you'll never have a family or anything. You are my family but now we can't be because you have your own now." She pulled the stop button out and waited for the elevator to move to her floor.

"Arizona..." Callie whispered but Arizona looked away from Callie's stare.

"Don't. It's the truth and it will be. I'm glad you're happy though and your wife will be too." Arizona wiped all of her tears away. "We can't be friends anymore Callie." More tears welled into her eyes. "Bye.." She whispered as she walked off the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So guys just so you know, in this story. I'm not going to rush Callie and Arizona being together as a couple but I may have them.. interact as more than friends before that comes. I'm not giving out hints yet but I need to keep the drama flowing.**

It was seven o'clock at night and Erica wouldn't be hope until the morning. Callie gained the courage to go knock on Arizona's door. She knocked a couple more times. She sighed and leaned back against the door. Her body slid down until she was sitting on the ground.

She was over the moon about being engaged to Erica. If she didn't have her best friend to be there for her, how was she supposed to be happy? Arizona always cheered her up when Erica was gone or had upset her.

Callie went to back to Erica so many times because she loved her. Erica wasn't Callie's first woman. Arizona was. Callie found Erica to be amazing in so many ways. She was intelligent, beautiful, powerful, brave and strong. She fell in love with her after about the first month when she first got jealous over Arizona. She thought it was amusing to see how much Erica truly cared about her. No one had ever acted so protective over her and she liked it.

In the end, Arizona always happened to be the one to keep them together when they would fight. What would she do if Erica got pissed at her and left her? She wouldn't be able to move on. She needed Arizona for everything.

Callie knew she could talk to her about anything but Erica was a whole other story. She really never wanted to hear anything that wasn't about Cardio or them. It was disappointing but she could understand. Ortho may bore a Cardio surgeon. Maybe that was how it was.

She couldn't help but compare the two sometimes. They looked similar except Arizona was shorter, had more defined dimples, brighter blue eyes and one of the most amazing smiles Callie had ever seen. She shouldn't have been thinking about her best friend like that especially now since she was getting married.

The thought finally occured to her, the last day that they talked before today was the day that she finally proposed to Erica. What had happened that would cause Arizona to stop talking to her? She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Just as the thoughts had occured she noticed Arizona come around the corner to her door, which Callie was still sitting against. Arizona ignored her and unlocked her door.

"Arizona? Can we please talk about this?" She asked looking at her, pleadingly.

"There's nothing to talk about. We are no longer friends Callie because we can't be." Arizona said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes we can. What's stopping us?" Callie asked her. She finally saw the defeated look in Arizona's eyes as she groaned.

"You're getting married, which means no more hitting on girls with me. It means no more drinking at night because you'll have a wife to come home to. Every night. You can't hang around another woman if you're married Callie. I'm pretty sure your fiance wouldn't want you talking to another woman who also happens to be lesbian." she stated harshly. "That you've already slept with countless times." She rolled her eyes and walked into her apartment, not closing the door. Callie took this as an invitation inside.

"Did Erica say something to you?" Callie asked. The question that Arizona didn't know how to answer. She tried to make up something but nothing came out of her mouth, so she just shrugged.

"I'm just thinking that we'll end up not being friends later so I guess it's better to start off earlier." She looked at her as she sat on the couch.

"Arizona, you can't throw five years of friendship away just because I'm getting married. You're supposed to be happy for me. You're supposed to be my maid of honor." Callie looked at her with tears in her eyes. That was Arizona's number one weakness.

"Callie... don't cry. Please. I'll be your maid of honor but after that we can't talk anymore. Okay?" She sighed as she came to the realization of what she had to say to keep Callie's marriage alive.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "No, you're my best friend so I'm not letting this go." She threw her one of her world famous smirks that always made Arizona smile. It worked it's magic.

"There's the smile I haven't seen for awhile." Callie smiled and poked her dimples. "Whenever you get married, the person who marries you is going to be the luckiest person on Earth. They get that smile when they wake up every morning."

Arizona blushed and looked away for a moment but shook her head and looked back to her. "That would actually be Erica who is the luckiest person on Earth because she's marrying you." She smiled. It was the truth.

"Arizona, you turn straight women gay. Including me, so I don't think I'm that great." She looked at her as Arizona laid her head on her shoulder.

"You could if you wanted to. Erica and I are both not straight so you really didn't give that a try." She smiled a little. "You should stay the night. I miss our sleepovers."

"Me too." Callie looked down at Arizona in her arms and smiled. She forgot how comfortable it was with her. They just always fell into place. Erica and Callie always took some time to get comfortable.

Callie didn't know if she made the right decision on who she was getting married to.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry for the wait you guys but I've been busy and had the worst writer's block ever since the finale so now I decided that you guys deserve another chapter to try and help you cope with the finale. It was not amazing, I hope this is okay. :) Enjoy! **

Another week had passed by them, the wedding had been moved up to five months from now. Arizona hadn't told Callie anything that she should have, she was so afraid of the rejection. They still talked at work when Erica wasn't really around. They hadn't seen each other outside of the hospital since last week when they were at Arizona's apartment.

They were still friends, but not as close as they were before the engagement. Arizona felt as if she was losing Callie, and she was because her fiance hated her because of their history. Callie had a drunken night with Arizona once the first year that Callie and Erica were a couple. Arizona wanted to tell her how she felt so bad but she couldn't bring herself to ruin Callie's happiness. She wanted her best friend to be happy even if she was miserable, alone.

When Arizona came to the realization that their nights were over, she decided that she should seduce every woman she could. She slept around every time she needed to be satisfied. No time was as perfect as when her and Callie would. Every time there was sparks that intensified the experience for her.

Arizona didn't do relationships, she just wanted the sex. She never liked the concept of staying after sex and cuddling or anything but with Callie she did. Callie was the only one she wanted to stay after with and cuddle with. She wasn't sure if it was because they were best friends and they could talk for hours until they fell asleep or if it was the fact that she just trusted her enough to sleep next to her at night. Whatever it was, she missed.

She had a few drunk nights since she found out Callie was engaged. She would always make up an excuse for why they would have to leave. She just preferred to sleep alone, she never wanted to wake up to someone, because then she may regret the night before. She never regretted a single night with Callie, even when she cheated on Erica with her. It just felt so right, with her. She didn't want someone who wasn't her.

Arizona sitting on a bar stool, waiting at Joe's bar to pick someone up. She took another shot of her tequila before she felt a tap on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear, "Dance with me." She smiled at the voice in her ear and turned to Callie and nodded, whispering back, "Of course." She stood from her bar stool and looked at her as she was led to the dance floor as a new song began playing.

It was an upbeat song that she had recognized, Callie and her had danced to it a few years back. It was a good song, it was Starstruck by Lady Gaga. She didn't really care for the new music generation but this one was one to dance to.

They started dancing far away from each other, moving closer as the music sped up, their hips moving in sync as they danced to the beat. They smiled at each other.

Arizona turned around to move her hips back and forth before she felt Callie put her hands on her hips. She leaned back as she felt her backside pressing into Callie's front. She forgot how teasing Callie was with just dancing, her moves were amazing.

Callie felt Arizona lean into her and only pulled her closer, she knew that being this close to someone else when she was about to get married was wrong on so many levels but she wanted to dance and Arizona was the most amazing dancer she had seen. She loved the way she felt against her when they danced.

She was the only one that didn't care that they were the only ones dancing at Joe's, she was the only one that could turn her on with just a simple dance. She never wanted to stop dancing with her but it came to an end faster than she had anticipated.

The song was over so Arizona turned back to Callie to look at her, she wore a worried expression as she looked right past her. Arizona turned to see what she was looking at. It was Erica standing across the room, with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry to all of my followers on this and every other story I have left unfinished. My laptop is broken but I am getting a new one soon. I'm currently borrowing one for the night so I can at least give you a chapter until I update again. I should start updating more frequently towards either the very end of this month or the end of September. I'm very sorry about the delay but here's your next chapter.**

Arizona saw Erica and immediately froze. She didn't know if she should stay or go. She didn't want to make matters worse on the threat than she had. If she was watching them long enough, she could make sure that Arizona never danced with her again. She was capable of a lot of things. She tried to have a resident fired over misdiagnosing the stage of lung cancer. It wasn't because of the mistake that they made, it was because she personally felt insulted by the woman. She wasn't fired but the resident was so intimidated by Erica she had left the hospital.

Arizona didn't want to take any chances on losing Callie so she slowly stepped away from her and looked down. "I should go." She stated quietly before starting to walk away.

"Wait, Arizona.." She heard Callie call her name and she turned back around just as she watched Erica step right next to her. She draped her arm around Callie's shoulders. Arizona saw the way that Callie tensed up to Erica's touch but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Yeah?" She watched her carefully and saw her mood change instantly. Callie put on a smile, but Arizona saw that it didn't reach her eyes. She knew when she was really smiling, it lit up the room. Even her fake smile lit it partially but her eyes didn't match it.

"Help me find my dress tomorrow?" She asked, slightly nervous. Callie knew that this was the only way that Erica wouldn't be able to tag along.

Arizona gave her a soft smile and nodded her head, "Absolutely. Just come over when you want to go." She paid for her drink and left the bar without another word. She loved talking to Callie but when Erica was around, it felt like Calliope wasn't herself. She almost seemed scared to talk in front of her. It made Arizona wonder if she was truly happy but she obviously was if she was getting married to her so there was no need for the questioning.

The next morning Arizona was woken up to a knock on the door. She wasn't fully dressed due to the humid night so she put a robe over her bra and underwear before she answered the door. It was Callie. She gave her a warm smile and moved to let her inside and closed the door once she was in.

She felt slightly guilty when she looked at the clock, it was already noon. Normally, she didn't sleep that long but when she got home she decided to drink a bottle of wine to herself. It wasn't strong but it made her feel very relaxed. She turned to Callie, "I'm sorry I overslept, just let me jump in the shower and I'll be out."

Callie nodded her head and smiled at her, "I'm not in a rush, we have all day."

Arizona smiled back at her and headed to the bathroom to start her water. She removed her robe and walked over to Callie, "If you want there's coffee. You can make some." She offered her a small smile before returning back to the bathroom.

"Sure thanks." Those were the only words Callie could muster, she was practically speechless. She wasn't expecting to see Arizona in her black lace bra and panties. That was the last thing she thought of. She shouldn't have been surprised considering her and Arizona used to change in front of each other all the time. Now that they weren't spending the night with each other anymore, it had come to Callie as a shock.

She watched Arizona go back into the bathroom, leaving the door open to let the steam out. She decided to make them some coffee for when Arizona got out. Where the coffee pot was, she could see that Arizona was removing her undergarments. Callie instantly froze, she missed her. Their showers together to "save time." She missed all of it, she was tempted to go inside when she looked down, and she saw the engagement ring on her finger and sighed.

She was getting married in five months to someone else, she couldn't be having these thoughts. Callie had cheated on Erica once, she couldn't hurt her again with Arizona. She decided to focus on something else and started the coffee. She looked around the apartment and saw a couple pictures of them together. They were so close, and now they barely saw each other out of work.

It made Callie think of all the good memories they shared. Now, things had changed and Erica was the main person in Callie's life. She knew that's how it was supposed to be but she missed all the time that she spent with Arizona.

Callie was taken out of her thoughts when she smelled the coffee almost done. She waited until it was finished and turned it off and poured herself a cup. She started to drink some of her coffee and was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spilled it on her blouse.

Arizona saw that she spilled it and frowned, "I'm so sorry." She shook her head and handed her a towel and then noticed the fabric when Callie started dabbing at it. "Wait, you'll stain it. I'll wash it for you. You still have a couple shirts here."

Callie shook her head in reluctance, "It is fine. It's just a small stain, Arizona." Arizona raised her eyebrows and she decided to finally take it off. When she did, Arizona's mouth gaped open in horror at the bruises that lined her ribcage.

"Arizona, there's something I need to tell you." After Arizona heard those words, she knew that there would be no dress shopping today.


End file.
